The invention relates to an electronic device, and in particular to an electronic device, wherein the base thereof can be folded and positioned by a base positioning mechanism.
Electronic devices are typically provided with a base for support. The base is typically fixed thereto and has a wide area. As compact electronic devices are highly required, the wide base can be problematic in storage or shipping.